Albus Dumbledore
|games = |rides = Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey |books = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows |actor = Richard Harris Michael Gambon Toby Regbo Jude Law |inspiration = Merlin Gandalf JK Rowling's headmaster from school |fullname = Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore |alias = Dumbly-dorr Your Headship By Professorhead |personality = Benevolent, reasonable, a bit mad, calm, serene, collected, eccentric, talented, power-hungry (formerly), naive, protective, kind, courteous, perceptive, emotional, serious |appearance = Wizard with long grey beard and hair, and blue eyes, grey robes Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: 47 years old with dark brown hair, and short beard, blue trenchcoat, bola hat with a suit |occupation = Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts (formerly) Head of the Transfiguration Department (formerly) Headmaster of Hogwarts Columnist for Transfiguration Today (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Dumbledore family Order of Merlin Order of the Phoenix Dumbledore's Army Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry International Confederation of Wizards |goal = To defeat Lord Voldemort by destroying his horcruxes Break the Blood Pact between himself and Grindelwald To stop Gellert Grindelwald. |home = Godric's Hollow Hogwarts Castle Mould-on-the-Wold |family = Percival Dumbledore † Kendra Dumbledore † Credence Barebone Aberforth Dumbledore Ariana Dumbledore † Honoria |pets = Fawkes |friends = , Aberforth Dumbledore, Elphias Doge, Nicolas Flamel, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Dobby, Horace Slughorn, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Olympe Maxime, Arabella Figg, Barty Crouch Sr., Armando Dippet, Cornelius Fudge , James Potter, Lily Potter, other Order Of The Phoenix members, Weasley family, Hogwarts staff and most students, Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange, Porpentina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, Nagini }} |love interests = Gellert Grindelwald (former lover) |minions = Hogwarts Staff, Order of the Phoenix |enemies = Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew, Quirinus Quirrell, Barty Crouch Jr., Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Fenrir Greyback, John Dawlish |likes = Lemon drops, Gellert Grindelwald , power , Newt Scamander, Harry Potter, love, to have his family whole again, Harry succeeding, Newt succeeding, teaching |dislikes = His family broken apart, Ariana's death, Aberforth's grudge, dark magic, danger |powers = Magic Incredible duals skills Transplanage Pyrokinesis Occlumency and Legilimency Spell Creation Transfiguring Healing Flight Deathly Hollow Mastery Incredible Genius Intelligence Incredible Charisma Leadership Skills Teaching skills |possessions = The Invisibility Cloak The Elder Wand The Pensieve Deluminator Pocket Watch with Telve Hands |fate = Killed by Severus Snape with his consent. Lives on as a spirit in his portrait |quote = "Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love." "I had proven, as a very young man, that power was my weakness and temptation. I was safer at Hogwarts. I think I was a good teacher." }} 'Albus Dumbledore '''is one of the protagonists of ''Harry Potter ''books and film series and a pivotal character in the ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them franchise Background Albus was the first-born son of Kenra and Percival Dumbledore. His younger siblings included a brother, Aberforth and a younger sister, Ariana. At age eighteen, Dumbledore met Gellert Grindelwald. They both created a blood pact to never fight one another, both appearing unbreakable. However, his younger sister, Ariana, was killed in a three-way-duel between Albus and Aberforth and Gellert Grindelwald. Unaware of which spell killed her, Grindelwald fled the scene, which haunted Albus in his older years. Personality Possessions Powers and Abilities JK Rowling's Harry Potter '' ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Albus Dumbledore makes his début appearance in the 1998 novel, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by JK Rowling. He, Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall leave Harry at his aunt and uncle's house. He later appears when Harry first appears at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He finds Harry one night during Christmas looking at the Mirror of Erised. He advises Harry to never look for the mirror again, as it will be moved somewhere else. Dumbledore enchanted the mirror for the Philosopher's Stone to be stored in. Dumbledore later rescues Harry from Professor Quirrel when he is able to take the Philosopher's Stone, as the enchantment would only let someone who would not want the stone for selfish reasons. Dumbledore also reveals he was the one to give Harry the invisibility cloak,a s his father would have wanted his son to have it. At the end of the year feast, Dumbeldore proclaims Gryffindor the winners for the House Cup that school year. ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' During the course of the second novel, innocent muggle-born students are petrified by an unknown creature in attacks, Dumbledore begins to suspect that Tom Riddle is behind them. He also refuses to believe Harry is responsible for the attacks as well. During the last half of the novel, Lucius Malfoy forces the other school's eleven governors to suspend Dumbledore as the Chamber of Secrets is opened. However, he is reinstated after Ginny Weasley was kidnapped by the Basilisk. ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' ''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'' Harry Potter ''film series Dumbledore appears in all eight films and is one of the thirteen characters to do so. He is portrayed by the late Richard Harris in the first film and second films. After Harris' passing, he was replaced by Michael Gambon for the rest of the series. One of the most notable differences in ''The Goblet of Fire ''was that Dumbledore yelled at Harry when it was discovered that he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Fans of the novel pointed out that Dumbeldore would never have reacted like that. ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ''film series ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Dumbledore is only mentioned in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Disguised as Percival Graves, Grindelwald asks Newt why Dumbledore is so fond of him. ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' Dumbledore appeared in the second film, The Crimes of Grindelwald, where he was portrayed by Jude Law, who also portrays Dr John Watson from Sherlock Holmes ''and Mar-Vell from ''Captain Marvel. In the film, Dumbledore has Newt travel to Paris. It is revealed that he and Grindelwald created a blood pact to never harm each other. Albus and Credence Barebone are heavily implied to be related. Trivia * Harry and Ginevra Weasley named their second son, Albus, after Dumbledore and Severus Snape, two headmasters of Hogwarts, giving him their first names. List of Appearances * ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' * ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (film) * ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (film) * ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * [[w:c:harrypotter:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)]] * [[w:c:harrypotter:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)]] * ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' * ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (film) * ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * [[w:c:harrypotter:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)|''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)]] * ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ''(video game) * ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * [[w:c:harrypotter:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)|''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)]] * [[w:c:harrypotter:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)|''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)]] * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * [[community:c:harrypotter:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) |''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)]] (Appears as a ghost or a spirit) * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (video game) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * ''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'' (play) * The Tales of Beedle the Bard * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) ''(mentioned only) * ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Quidditch Through the Ages * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * Wizard of the Month * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * The Making of Harry Potter * The LEGO Movie * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault (mentioned only) * LEGO Dimensions * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery * Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (mentioned only) Relationships Family Ariana Dumbledore Ariana was Albus' younger sister, who had unstable magic due to a traumatic event in her childhood. Albus did not want custody over her but after her death, he felt regret for her death, as Albus couldn't identifiy which one of the curses it was that killed her. Albus carried the guilt for the rest of his life. Aberforth Dumbledore Aberforth is Dumbledore's younger brother with whom he had a strained relationshipwith. They both often argued over their younger sister, Ariana's wellbeing. During the three way duel between the two brothers and Gellert Grindelwald, Albus came into Aberforth's defense. However, the duel resulted in Ariana's death, which caused resentment from Aberforth, despite Albus' attempts at reconciliation. It wasn't until after Albus' death that Aberforth finally forgave his older brother after hearing from Harry Potter that Albus felt guilt the night their sister died. Allies Harry Potter Harry was one of Dumbledore's students and son of Lily and James Potter, who were fellow members in the order of the Phoenix and former students of his. He distanced himself from Harry during his fifth school year in fear that Voldemort would harm him. Newt Scamander Dumbledore is very fond of Newt, having known him since he was a child attending Hogwarts. He admits that he admires Newt because he doesn't seek power and only the truth. Grindelwald wondered about Newt's relationship with Dumbledore.However, Newt never revealed his relationship with his old mentor. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley Enemies Gellert Grindelwald Images Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentors Category:Siblings Category:Elderly characters Category:English characters Category:Characters with prophecies Category:Wizards Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters inspired by books Category:Book characters Category:Males